kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids World's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad
Kids World's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad is another upcoming new movie by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot Sir Topham Hatt, normally in charge of the railways on Sodor, is on holiday and has left Mr. Conductor (Alec Baldwin) along with Winnie the Pooh and his friends in charge. Meanwhile, Thomas (Eddie Glen) and Gordon encounter an evil diesel locomotive, Diesel 10 (Neil Crone), yelling to get out of his way and stating that he has unfinished business on Sodor and he wants to finish it quickly. Thomas and Gordon are shocked. Mr. Conductor has problems of his own. The mysterious gold dust that allows him to magically transport from place to place is running out, and without it there will be no way for anyone to travel from Shining Time to Sodor or back again. There is a lost engine that is able to travel between Sodor and Muffle Mountain (located near Shining Time) via the Magic Railroad, but nobody knows where she is. An old man named Burnett Stone (Peter Fonda) lives on Muffle Mountain, near Shining Time Station. Unknown to everyone, he is the guardian of the lost engine, whose name is Lady. The engine crashed after an earlier encounter with Diesel 10, and ever since then Burnett has been trying to repair Lady. But though he seems to have gotten the little engine restored mechanically, so far he has been unable to make her steam. Percy and Thomas find out that there is a secret railway and there are magic buffers that lead to it. However, Diesel 10 overhears them. Toby the Tram Engine follows D-10 and hears him telling Splatter and Dodge (whom collectively he calls "Splodge" because he arrogantly claims that he hasn't time to address them individually), his diesel locomotive "hench-trains" and Infiltration Unit 7, that he will find the buffers and tries to destroy all the steam locomotives D-10 tries to destroying Lady the Golden Engine. but jimmy neutron and gangster use their burp bazooka fires at diesel 10 when suddenly kids worlds adventures team used their gadgets, equipments, gizmos, powers and abilities, weapons, vehicles, attacks, and wishes to destroy the diesel 10 thinks that D-10 was mad because Mr. Conductor's "sparkle" (a magic whistle with gold dust inside which he uses to travel from place to place) is running out, and he is therefore becoming too weak to stop D-10. inspector gadget, jimmy neutron, winnie the pooh, pajama sam, Toby, and the gangster use their weapon to fires D-10 Diesel 10 says "It's the old teapot, smash him!" Burnett's granddaughter Lily (Mara Wilson) comes to visit him. During her stay, she meets C. Junior, Mr. Conductor's good-natured but lazy and bumbling cousin, who takes her to Sodor and introduces her to the talking engines who live there, including Thomas the Tank Engine. Later, Thomas is assigned to transport Lily back to her Grampa on Muffle Mountain, having accidentally discovered the entrance of the long-abandoned Magic Railroad by an old grotto. He finds a truck of special Island-of-Sodor coal he lost and takes it with him. He arrives on the other end of the Magic Railway, which is at the edge of a high cliff near the top of Muffle Mountain, and Lily goes to her grandpa's house, leaving Thomas stranded on the mountain. Suddenly, the earth under the track gives way, and Thomas tips forward --- uncoupling himself from the coal-truck in the process --- and falls off the cliff and rolls all the way down the mountain to the bottom where he re-enters the Magic Railroad through another portal there. when suddenly inspector gadget used their tools to build the buffers, but the inspector gadget rescue Thomas the tank engine. Lily reunites with Burnett at his workshop, where he shows her Lady, the lost engine, and explains his problem getting the engine to steam. Lily suggests using Island of Sodor coal from the truck Thomas brought. This proves to be exactly what was needed, and the engine comes to life. For the first time in years, Burnett smiles. Lily and Burnett take Lady along the Magic Railroad, which regenerates beneath her wheels, creating brilliant showers of twinkling multicolored shavings in the process. As the Magic Railroad is reborn, Lady's face appears, and she speaks for the first time, happily commenting that Burnett had never forgotten about Magic. The travelers reunite with Thomas and find their way back to Sodor, where Diesel 10 finds them and gives chase. Diesel 10 tries to get lady and thomas but kids worlds adventures team use their weapons to fires at diesel 10 and p.t. boomer He is foiled by a damaged viaduct which collapses beneath him, inspector gadget used their gadgets anvil, mallet, oil slick, bubble gum, laser, snow gun, water pistol and anti smear gas to fires at diesel 10, woodstock's bird friends used their tools to tear diesel 10 apart, sending him plummeting into the ravine below, trunks used their spirit bomb sword and final hope slash to slice diesel 10, where he lands in a barge filled with sludge and is carried away. Thomas, Lady, Burnett and Lily meet Mr. Conductor and C-Junior. They use the water from a wishing well and shavings from the rails of the Magic Railroad to make more gold dust, and the Island of Sodor and Shining Time Station are saved. C-Junior, encouraged by his success in being able to help out, offers to take a job on Sodor, and Mr. Conductor presents him with his conductor's cap and a spare uniform so that C-Junior can now assume Mr. Conductor's role on Sodor, while Mr. Conductor says that he will now travel back to serve at Shining Time Station. In the end Thomas is happily going home to Tidmouth sheds to tell the engines about his encounter with the lost engine Lady. Video D-10 tries to get lady and thomas but kids worlds adventures team use their weapons to fires at diesel 10 and pt boomer pt boomer says "No! stop! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then jimmy neutron use their lightning absorber V2 to absorbs the lightning, and thunderstorm. Jimmy neutron use their photon energy pulse fires at diesel 10's ceiling. Jimmy neutron use their sticky sneakers to stop slippin' and the sliding. Jimmy neutron use their energy puck launcher by heating this super volatile red mineral, to fires at diesel 10. inspector gadget use their gadgets to destroy the diesel 10. spongebob use their enchanted bubble blower to fires at diesel 10. shoutmon X7F use their sword to slash diesel 10. shacktron use their arms to punch that diesel 10 and use their cannon to fires at diesel 10. pokemon gang use their weapon combined to fires at diesel 10. Thomas the tank engine use their M134 Gatling guns gun to fires at diesel 10. Opthomas prime use their 2 energy swords to slash at diesel 10 and use their 2 energy hooks to swing over crocodile lake. woodstock's bird friends use their tools to tear diesel 10 apart, forcing it to crash. shoutmon x7f superior mode use their sword to slash at diesel 10. shacktron punch diesel 10, pig and mabel used their totem pole cannon to shoot down the several diesel's army. phineas and ferb robot riot battle against diesel 10. twilight sparkle and his friends fires at diesel 10, pajama sam use their flashlight to flash diesel 10, theo use their turbo to tear diesel 10 apart, forcing it to crash. p.t. boomer says "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" spongebob use their goofy goober guitar fires at diesel 10, maximum triassic ultrazord, legend knight ultrazord, M.S. ultrazord, miracle celestial ultrazord, sky force ultrazord, shaolin fury ultrazord, and megazord 2017 use their combine blast to fires at diesel 10, inspector gadget used their gadgets laser, snow gun, water pistol, oil slick, bubble gum, and gadzooka fires at diesel 10, pajama sam says "the crime did not pay diesel 10!" pajama sam suck diesel 10 and p.t. boomer into signature edition all metal pajama man lunchbox. Gadgets and equipments and gizmos and power and abilities and weapons and vehicles and attacks and wishes and techniques and items and elemental powers and grim downfall's combos * binoculars * 'brella * coat * copter * cuffs * hands * camera * motorized fan * spotlight * can opener * other useful things * gadzooka * gadget mobile * jetpack * magnifying glass * hat tipper * boxing glove * waterproof chromomatic watch * pillow fluffer * monkey catcher * bouquet * hair dryer * apple picker * jack hammer * interrogation light * gas mask * spare gadget telephone * G portal * dog bone * scissors * megaphone * top-secret gadget phone * legs/arms/neck * skates * springs * oil slick * bubble gum * grappling hook * zip line * suction shoes * flower * ears * lanyard * flaps * hat doff * periscope * tie * tool kit * gumball machine * tennis racket * record player * watch repair kit * iron * oversized golf club * magnets * mallet * parachute * respirator * refridge-a-gadget * siren * tea * razor * water hose * search light * detention procedure * defense procedure * net * heel boosters * skis * teeth * snow sail * wind sail * radar * eyeballs * pulley * finger gadgets * mattress * anvil * clippers * extra hands * anti smear gas * scooter * bola * lasso * hyper motility * super coordination * speed fighting * puerto rican history * indestructibility * bubble gum * whiz watch * hologram communicator * laser * utility belt * handcuffs * scribble sneakers * strato xxl rocket ship * attracto sneakers * refracto ray * spectrawarp V4 * shrink ray * retrowrench * speed sneakers * super health recharge * moduflurpogator * chalk sneakers * VDR * bouncy sneakers * ultra hair slicker v2 * lightning absorber v2 * sheenograph XL * flurpulator * jetpack * slippery sneakers * supa rusta spraya * fantasmogum * invertulater * energy puck launcher * sticky sneakers * floatacoat 1000 * spectrapops * infravisor * sky rockets * woodstock's missile * balloon launcher * the stinger * potato gun * flame boomerang * lightning rod * roman candles * snow blower * 10 gauge pumpkin * machine gun * take-copter * 4D pocket * small light * air cannon * big light * sticky suit v5 * mega sneakers * photon energy pulse * minimizer * indestructodish * disco king ll * spinmaster MK IV * super ghost kamikaze attack * super balloon flash bomber * ice tail * electric tongue * mechanical fists * slime sprayer * ice boosters * dragon hammer * wolf fang fist * super ghost kamikaze attack 100 ghost finish * special beam cannon * 100x big bang kamehameha * super saiyan * spirit bomb sword * pseudo super saiyan * super saiyan power * power stressed super saiyan * super saiyan second grade * super saiyan third grade * super saiyan full power * super saiyan green * berserker super saiyan * super saiyan 2 * quake of fury * strengthened super saiyan 2 * super saiyan 3 * super saiyan anger * spirit bomb super saiyan * super kaio-ken * charging ultra super volleyball * super saiyan blue * super saiyan god * super saiyan blue kaio-ken * x10 super saiyan blue kaio-ken * x20 super saiyan blue kaio-ken * final hope slash * instant spirit bomb * super spirit bomb * fusion spirit bomb * universal spirit bomb * the original kamehameha * MAX power kamehameha * master-student kamehameha * Grandfather-Granddaughter kamehameha * super kamehameha * z-spirit kamehameha * friend kamehameha * bros. kamehameha * family kamehameha * electric kamehameha * hero's flute * twin dragon shot * double kamehameha * spirit shot * double masenko * big tree cannon * 10x god kamehameha * true kamehameha * bluff kamehameha * spirit sword * light sword * spirit stab * super dragon fist * spirit cannon * spirit excalibur * stardust breaker * plasma distribution system * portable ecto-containment unit * proton pack * ghost trap * ghost stun 'n' trap * proton zapper * scooby snack * scooby fire snack * scooby ghost snack * taunt-o-vision * blast cam * the mechahomer * slime blower * megatrap * P.K.E. meter * multiple kamehameha * universe 7's spirit bomb * soul robber * mickey's paintbrush * sorcerer hat * trident * darkwing duck's gas gun * captain america's shield * web-shooters * pumpkin bomb * singing sword * memory gun * mega-mecha sword * water gun * speed * x-ray vision * earthquake * radar * shield * burp bazooka * rapid fire * slow time * super jump * enchanted bubble blower * bubble blower * sonic wave emission * magma manipulation * mmpr tower formation * mmpr power blaster * mmpr power cannon * aquitar ranger blast * zeo all blasters * zeo speed power kick * zeo blaster * zeo cannon * turbo all blasters * turbo cannon * turbo laser * space all blasters * space qradrablaster * lost galaxy trans-daggers - star formation * quasar launchers energy launch * quaser launchers + lights of orion * lights of orion power up mode * team powered fire attack * space + lost galaxy team attack * lightspeed rescue all blasters * rescue bird - unilaser formation * v-lasers fire! * v-lasers spectral blast * booster beams * lightspeed thermo blaster booster mode - all blasters * battlizers all weapons * vortex blaster * lightspeed rescue + time force team attack * wild force crystal sabers blast * wild force jungle sword * wild force jungle blaster * jungle blaster + lunar cue * time force + wild force team attack * storm striker (air formation) * storm striker (earth formation) * storm striker (water formation) * thunder blaster * storm striker (air formation) + thunder blaster team attack * thunderstorm cannon * ninja shadow battle * ninja beams * ninja power * z-rex blaster (red+yellow+blue) * z-rex blaster (red+yellow+blue+black) * z-rex blaster (red+yellow+blue+black+white) * raptor riders z-rex blaster * power of the gem * ninja storm + dino thunder team attack * SPD canine cannon * delta enforcers confinement mode * dino thunder + SPD team attack * magistaff full power attack * tornado tide * magistaff speed spell * flying kick attack * all rangers blast * dual magic blast * united formation * overdrive all blasters * all rangers strike * drill blaster * overdrive + veteran rangers team attack * rhino morpher super blade attack * red+yellow+wolf power united * all rangers spirit united * claw cannon * claw cannon + wolf ranger * claw cannon + wolf and rhino rangers * claw cannon + jarrod * road blaster * road blaster * turbo plasma launcher * rpm enforcer * rpm enforcer + gold and silver rangers * gold and silver energy mode attack * gold and silver jet mode attack * gold and silver skyshift blazer * samurai spin sword combos * blue+pink tsunami attack * fire smasher cannon mode * gold ranger combos with other rangers * megaforce blaster (incomplete) * megaforce blaster (complete) * sea brothers blast * sky brothers blast * pterablast+dinoblast * ultra power dynamic strike * knight dynamic strike * super mega saber final strike * super mega blaster final strike * green+blue saber blast * red+silver saber blast * super mega saber blast * super mega cannon * jungle sword (wild force mode) * legendary red ranger mode * legendary battlizers * super mega saber blast + super silver spear * spear blaster + dynamic victory charge * dino charge six rangers combo * dino morpher blast * dino saber final strike * dino charge tower formation (?) * dino morpher parachopper blast * dino morpher blast lightning final strike * triple spike * triple spike + t-rex chopper * dino spike * dino victory charge final strike * super sentai bazooka * ultimate howling cannon * illuminator mark v * portable bad guy containment unit * pajamaputer * pajama sam mask * signature all metal pajama man lunchbox * octan transport ship * trash chomper * rescue reinforcements * metalbeard's sea cow * castle cavalry * flying flusher * creative ambush * ice cream machine * thermo-bolt fire flyer * lloyd's green dragon * kai's fire mech * jay's lightning jet * nya's water strider * zane's ice tank * cole's quake mech * fire * lightning * earth * ice * water * energy * golden power * creation * pyrokinesis * pyrokinetic flight * fire shield construction * heat generation * smokescreen projection * fire immunity * fireball generation * fire spinjitzu * fire airjitzu * electrokinesis/fulgurkinesis * electrokinetic flight * technokinesis * electrocommunication * electrical force field * electricity immunity * electrical infusion * electrical bolt projection * electricity surface creation * electric orb projection * electro-magnekinesis/magnetokinesis * lightning mimicry * electroportation * lightning spinjitzu * lightning airjitzu * indy's pistol * indy's whip * mutt williams's knife * geokinesis/terrakinesis * psammokinesis * petrification * tectokinesis * earthquake generation * superhuman strength * earth mimicry * earth punch * earth spinjitzu * earth airjitzu * cryokinesis * cryokinetic flight * ice mimicry * cold generation * ice shield construction * ice beam emission * ice tornado generation * hydrokinesis * water trapping * rain generation * water shield construction * hydrokinetic flight * tidal wave generation * water sphere generation * watersprout generation * whirlpool creation * ergokinesis * benny's spaceship * lasercraft * annihilator * cloud cuckoo car * x-stream soaker * rainbow cannon * emmet's excavator * destroy dozer * destruct-o-mech * samurai mech * samurai shooter * soaring samurai mech * batmobile * batblaster * sonic batray * batwing * the black thunder * bat-tank * TARDIS * laser-pulse TARDIS * energy-burst TARDIS * ancient psychic tandem war elephant * cosmic squid * psychic submarine * sonic speedster * blue typhoon * moto bug * BMO * DOGMO * SNAKEMO * ecto-1 * ecto-1 blaster * ecto-1 water diver * jakemobile * snail dude jake * hover jake * the tornado * crabmeat * eggcatcher * delorean time machine * electric time machine * ultra time machine * enchanted car * shark sub * monstrous mouth * skeleton organ * skeleton jukebox * skele-turkey * companion cube * laser deflector * gold heart emitter * care bears stare * tiger drill charge * pincer claws * samurai strike * ultimate samurai slash * shogun ranger fire. symbol power, shogun strike * symbol power, mega strike * shark sword slash * ultimate samurai slash * ultimate missiles * flying fist * ultimate legendary zord blitz attack * titano-raptor ax * dino head spike * blade raptor slash * para zord blast * ultra plasma final blast * cannon formation * titano cannon: final strike * ultimate batmobile * pajamamobile * super-mobile * spidermobile * timmy wished for gelatin. * timmy wished for whipped cream. * timmy wished for cherry. * timmy wished diesel 10 into a chocolate shake. * timmy wished diesel 10 into a fly. * timmy wished for "frost bite". * timmy wished diesel 10 would be crushed by wanda disguised as a baby. * timmy wished diesel 10 would be in cosmo disguised as a giant whale. * timmy wished diesel 10 was in space getting chased by cosmo and wanda in a ship that was shooting her. * timmy wished diesel 10 was in the human cannonball. * timmy wished diesel 10 was tied on the rails going to get run over by cosmo (disguised as a train) and wanda. * mega pixar ball * pixar ball * star command blaster * towable wrecking ball * lightsaber * stitch's blaster * darkwing duck's grappling gun * toy story mania blaster * cracklin' backpack * baseball shooter * halloween town jack-o-lanterns * carl fredricksen's cane * dragon firework cannon * keyblade * sergeant calhoun's blaster * wart's sword * TNT pack * bat boomerang * baseball launcher * mjolnir * paintball gun * flamingo croquet mallet * wreck it ralph's cherry bomb * toilet paper launcher * blunderbuss * frying pan * mabel's kitten for fists * freeze ball * pirate bomb * honey lemon's ice capsules * shovel swing * identity disc * final xros blade * double flare buster * blazing sword * magma pistols * rock wrecking maces * titanic trident * boomerang shield * sword * tomato * arrow * ballista * bow * cannon * catapult * crissword * energy disc * excalibur * foil * crossbow * broadsword * slingshot * shield * pistol * quarterstaff * halberd * light baton * gun * cloke poke * gnomscicle * armed & dangerous * monster trunk * arctic annihilation * heads-up horror * secret snake strike * kitty catapult * spectral extermination * gas-o-matic blast * heavy metal mayhem * prehistoric thunder crusher * ultimate doomsday demolition Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock and the Pokemon gang, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Kovu, Kiara, Ma, Uncle Max, Rafiki, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck and the Land Before Time Gang, mallory grace, jared grace, simon grace, helen grace and the gang jimmy neutron, goddard, ultralord, cindy vortex, sheen estevez, and his gang, sharkboy, lavagirl, max and the gang, Inspector gadget, penny gadget, brain, and the gadgetinis and the Gang, doraemon and the gang, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs and the gang, goku, pan, piccolo, gotenks, gohan, vegeta, and the gang, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Genie, Iago, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, mr. peabody, sherman, penny peterson, dudley do-right, bullwinkle j. moose, rocky j squirrel and the gang, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Fu Dog, Roger Rabbit, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skellington, Chanticleer, Owen, Izzy, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, johnny test, dukey, susan test, mary test, hugh test, and lila test, lego batman, robin, batgirl and the gang, Aunt fanny, bigweld, cappy, crank casey, diesel, fender pinwheeler, herb copperbottom, inventor bots, jack hammer, lug, lydia copperbottom, outmodes, piper pinwheeler, rodney copperbottom, wonderbot and the gang, grim, billy, mandy, and the gang, Papa smurf, brainy smurf, hefty smurf, smurfette, clumsy smurf, nat smurfling, and the gang, turbo, chet, whiplash, burn, skidmark, smoove move, and the shadow, dusty crophopper, kai, jay, cole, lloyd, nya, and the gang, indiana jones, henry jones sr., marion ravenwood, mutt williams, and the gang, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), the Rugrats Gang, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Alvin, Brittany, Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and eakey, Jumba, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, SoPupeye), Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Chip and Dale, Lilo, Stitch, Plnic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Barney the Dinosaur and the gang, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chirs, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Terrence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Alice, Hercules, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, perry the platypus, Isabella, Garcia-Shapiro, balijeet tjnder, buford van stomm, candace flynn and the gang, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagscar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, gru, dru, lucy, minions, and the gang, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, maximum triassic ultrazord, legend knight ultrazord, miracle celestial ultrazord, M.S. ultrazord, sky force ultrazord, shaolin fury ultrazord, zodiac ultrazord, megazord 2017, DNA ultrazord, train guard ultrazord, shaolin gigazord, solar system ultrazord, drivemax ultrazord, ultimate ultra gosei great grand megazord, and legendary power rangers ultrazords, Webby, Tom, Huckleberry, Becky, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, cat in the hat, grinch, thing 1 and 2 and the gang, Infernites, Cragsters, Electroids, Frosticons, and ultra-maximum mix, Rubble the english bulldog, Rocky the mixed breed, Robo-Dog, Everest the Husky, Chase the shepherd dog, Skye the Cockapoo, Marshall the Dalmatian, Ryder, Alex porter, Katie, and Zuma the labrador, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Woody Woodpecker, emmet, batman, wyldstyle, unikitty, and the gang, Ttark, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz Simba, jack skellington and the characters, timmy turner and the characters, snoopy, snoopy's siblings, woodstock and woodstock's bird friends and the gang, olie, zowie, billy bevel, spot, big box, spacedog, and the gang, mr Huey, Dewey, Louie, barry b. benson, janet b. benson, marvin b. benson, adam flayman, vanessa bloome, mooseblood, pollen-jocks, the other bugs and the gang, Johnny, Ash, Mike, Buster moon, Eddie noodleman, Nana noodleman, Miss crawley, Rosita, captain underpants, george and harold and the gang, baymax, hiro hamada, tadashi hamada, go go tomago, honey lemon, wasabi, fred, abigail callaghan and the gang, Ash and the characters, Littlefoot and the characters, Spongebob and the characters, Scooby-Doo and his friends, Ronald McDonald and his friends, paw patrol and his friends, Ariel, Melody, Princess Jasmine, Belle, Princess Aroura, Princess Odette, Princess Tiana, Snow White, the entire cast from Regular Show, Meta Knight, Pajama Sam, Moana, Tui, Sina, gramma, matai, maui, pua, heihei, mini maui, ocean, te fiti, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dr. Rabbit, Dr. Brushwell, the Star Fox team, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362 Kids World's Adventures Team, the Tiny Toons gang, Caillou gang, and the rest of the characters are heroes, Blard Simpleton, Henry the lizard, the Bowser family, King Ghidorah, Plankton, Ozzy, Strut, Ichy and Dil, the Star Wolf team, the Predator, One-Eyed Sally, Blather, the Crime Empire, Kaput and Zosky and the Subspace Empire, shacktron and shoutmon X7F and power rangers and voltron and atomic puppet and the lego dimensions) will guest star in this film. Gallery Pooh's_adventures_of_Thomas_and_the_Magic_Railroad_Poster.jpg eene__s_adventures_of_thomas_and_the_magic_railroad_by_thomasedsfan-d5nvrc3.png 500px-Ash's_Adventures_of_Thomas_and_the_Magic_Railroad_Poster.jpg 20141117235051!Ash's_Adventures_of_Thomas_and_the_Magic_Railroad_Poster.jpg Brian_Griffin's_Adventures_of_Thomas_and_The_Magic_Railroad.jpg Phineas_and_Ferb's_Adventures_of_Thomas_and_the_Magic_Railroad.png SMaFmTatMR.jpg Twilight_Sparkle's_Adventures_of_Thomas_and_the_Magic_Railroad.jpg Chipmunks_Tunes_Babies_&_All-Stars'_Adventures_Of_Thomas_and_the_Magic_Railroad.jpg The_Zoomers'_Adventures_Of_Thomas_and_the_Magic_Railroad.jpg Atomic_Puppet_and_lego_dimensions_Adventures_of_Thomas_and_the_Magic_Railroad.jpg Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Benny J. Ross Category:DeviantART Category:Spin-off films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Animals and Kids films